Teamwork Never Fails
by Jaromira
Summary: Vlad gets fed up with Danny foiling his plans, so he calls in the Teen Titans to help him with some revenge schemes. Danny Phantom- Right before PP Teen Titans- After season 4
1. Chapter 1

**An overused crossover, but, who cares? I love both the Teen Titans and Danny Phantom and I thought it would be fun to write a crossover. I have better information about Danny Phantom than the Teen Titans, so excuse my possible inaccurate data for the Teen Titans. I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Revenge

Vlad's P.O.V.

Vlad had had it up to _here _with Danny Phantom thwarting his plans time and had originally offered the boy help with his new found powers, to train him, offer him a home. He was the only person who could possibly fully understand Danny's situation. All Danny had to do was renounce his idiotic father once and for all. Danny could then have whatever he would've also would've made Danny his son, but he never mentioned it. Danny, sadly, rejected his offer and stayed with his father. This didn't stop Vlad from trying different tactics. Danny still ignored his offers, which irritated Vlad even more. The boy was very stubborn. Vlad eventually stopped trying to turn Danny from his father, and, instead, tried to destroy his father and marry Maddie. Daniel got in the way, though. No matter what Vlad tried, the boy still protected his boy was very powerful, but just too stubborn to listen to Vlad's reasoning. A clone of Danny would have to be the only way to obtain the perfect half ghost son.

Vlad did just that. He made hunting gear for a girl name Valerie Gray to observe Danny. Once he had enough information, he started to create clones. Thousands of them failed, all melting to ectoplasmic goop. His strongest clone, a female version named Danielle, started out helping him get "mid-morph" DNA of Daniel, but then turned on him when he accidentally snapped at her. He would admit it was a mistake, but he also blamed Daniel for trying to convince her he was just using her. Which was actually true, but still, he didn't like to admit it.

Daniel of course, had to go and pull some immature and Juvenal pranks on Vlad. Vlad, not easily amused by this, got his revenge. He pulled similar pranks on Danny, not nearly as mainstream as the ones Daniel pulled on him, but had the same effect. Thats when he became mayor. To truly teach Danny how he had more experience, was older, smarter, and thought ahead. Being the mayor had some serious advantages.

Vlad had officially had it when Danny foiled his most recent plan. Danielle, his old clone, came back. She obviously wasn't looking for Vlad, but, due to his spying electronic bugs, he found out she was looking for Danny. He had sent Valerie to capture Danielle so he could melt the little brat down and perhaps make a new, perfect, half-ghost son. It would obviously take time, but it would be worth it. Valerie just _had _to go and look for Danny Phantom as well, who managed to shockingly convince her he was going to melt her down, instead of believing the lie that Danielle had come to hunt _him_ down. Danny had managed to restore Danielle's structure with an idiotic invention Jack had managed to screw up. Danielle had gotten away, and now no one knew where she was.

Vlad would get revenge, though. He had been very patient, and he had created a plan that was nearly fool proof. He had done lots of research, and discovered of a group called the Teen Titans who had an arch rival called Slade. Slade was similar to Vlad in many ways. They both wanted to get apprentices who were very similar to themselves. Slade wanted to use the leader of the Teen Titans, who went by the name of Robin. Robin and Danny were extremely similar. They were both ridiculously similar to their rivals, used their abilities for good when they could use them for any purpose, and led a team of super heroes. Their differences were that the Teen Titans were very public about their protection, while Danny and his team were more secretive and kept their identities hidden. Vlad could tell Robin cared about the people he worked with, as Danny cared about his family and friends, and that they would do anything to protect them. It had given Vlad an idea. Everything had been set up. All he had to do was call the Teen Titans and lure them in.

Vlad leaned back in his mayoral chair and dialed the number quickly. After about two rings, Robin picked up on the other end. Vlad maliciously smiled and explained why he had called. " This is Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park. I need your help with a town menace known as Danny Phantom.

**Sorry this was so short. The next chapter is longer, I swear on my life. Ratings and replys are really appreciated. Tell me how I can get better! Flamers, go write something people want to read. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, in one day, a lot of people favorite and followed chapter one. I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah. Fixed my ridiculously immature and annoying grammar error at the end! Rate and Reply! Tell me how I can get better! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Road Trip!

No P.O.V.

"We're doing _what_?" Beastboy yelled. "Maybe if you didn't yell so much, you could actual understand what's going on," Raven growled angrily. "Like I said Beastboy, we're going to a town called Amity Park. Vlad Masters, the mayor, says a ghost named Danny Phantom has been terrorizing citizens, stealing from stores, and blowing things up for the fun of it. The mayor is paying us to go in and take Phantom down." Beast boy's face finally looked like he understood. Raven rolled her eyes at his slow demeanor. "Robin," Starfire said politely, "I have heard of the Phantom known as Danny, and I hear he does well for the people of Amity Park and protects them from other ghosts that do threaten the town." "Well, he isn't any more, Starfire," Robin interjected. She shrank in her seat on the couch a little bit, but Robin hardly noticed. "Danny Phantom is harming innocent lives, and we're supposed to protect people." "Uh, Rob, dude, who's going to protect _our _town?" Cyborg asked. "I called in some honorary Titans to help out here. Now, before we go, we need to get some information about Danny Phantom. Everyone needs to go and research as much as they can." Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to investigate further on this mysterious Danny Phantom. "Oh, and also," Robin called out, "you might want to start packing. Beastboy, this isn't a vacation, by the way." Everyone walked to their designated rooms, and Beastboy groaned from the new news about it not being a vacation.

Cyborg connected into his computer and found out all he could from a million different websites. Half of the information was totally useless, but a lot of it was actually worthy of him keeping, so he didn't instantly remove it.

Robin looked over some old newspapers he had found while he had been working with his mentor. There was nothing about Danny Phantom, so he dug through older and newer newspapers, hoping to find at least something. Unfortunately, he came out completely empty handed and had to settle with just packing instead.

Raven went through all of her books about ghosts, and how they acted. Danny Phantom didn't seem to fit the bill. The people of Amity Park would probably be dead by now if her information that she had read off the internet (she had been waiting for a book, and somehow managed to run out.) had been accurate. The sad fact was the internet was a very tricky and unreliable resource in her opinion. And, it never carried decent dark literature.

Beastboy didn't know what he could do to figure out more about Danny Phantom. Cyborg was most likely handling everything that had to deal with websites, so his information would be pretty useless. He didn't keep newspapers, like Robin did, so that didn't help much either. Instead of having to worry about all the information that he didn't want to deal with, he just played video games and packed for their trip to Amity Park.

Starfire couldn't do much either, so she made snacks for the team on their trip to Amity Park. She didn't know how long it would take to get there. She may have heard stories of Danny Phantom, but she never learned anything extremely valuable. All the snacks she made were Tameranian, so she didn't know that if snacks were aloud, only she would have been eating them.

After a couple of hours of researching data and packing, everyone met downstairs t the T car. "Now, here are the rules about going on a trip in the T car," Cyborg started. "No food, no drinks, and absolutely _no _drooling in my car, got it? Robin also said we need to exchange information about Danny Phantom and Amity Park, got it?" Everyone sighed and climbed into the car.

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy complained. "_No!" _Everyone else yelled. After ten hours of having to sit in a car with everyone else, people got bored and irritated quickly. The team had already dispersed what little information that had found out about Danny Phantom. Everyone who had actually found some information, which was just Raven and Cyborg, got into an argument about which facts were right and wrong. The commotion had caused such a headache, Robin had had to yell that they would just get the information from Vlad Master's himself. This had shut everyone up. It had only been the first two hours at that point, and from then on, Beastboy had started asking the fateful question: are we there yet. At that point he probably had said it over a hundred times, and everyone was officially sick of those words. "Are we there-"Beastboy started innocently. "Why don't you look outside and tell me," Raven growled. There was an obvious threat hanging in the air if he did, but he was so clueless he didn't even notice and looked out the window. "Hey, we're here!" he yelled. Everyone was quickly relieved. They didn't have to sit in a car and feel like time was slowing down. They saw the billboard, and Raven read out what everyone else saw. "Amity Park, a nice place to live," she said glumly. "Something tells me I won't like it here at all." "The feeling is most likely only from you, then, because I can tell I will most enjoy this Park of Amity!" Starfire said over-giddily. "We aren't here to take a vacation, we're here on a mission for Vlad Masters," Robin reminded them. "Robin, you reminded us already. It's not the end of the world if this does turn into a vacation,'' Cyborg tried to convince him. "We are heroes, and heroes don't take vacations," Robin said, sounding like he was on the edge of yelling at them to get it into their heads. Everyone just sighed and looked at their feet. Whenever they, (which mostly consisted of Beastboy) tried to tell him about a vacation, he always gave out the same speech about being heroes, and how heroes couldn't take vacations. The speech was thoroughly irritating by now.

When they pulled up to mayor Master's mansion, everyone gasped. The sun was setting in just a way that it highlighted the mansion's amazing structure even further. The grass was perfectly cut; there were fountains spewing water in different places, and the walkway made from cobblestone perfectly topped everything off.

Vlad's P.O.V.  
Vlad Plasmius saw the Teen Titan's car, or assumed it was theirs from the internet websites he had looked at, and smiled malevolently. "So," he said to his Maddie program, "they arrived. I'm sorry my dear, but they can't see you. It would most likely reveal too much." She just smiled and waved as Vlad pressed the button to turn off his program. He pointed across the room dramatically and said "you" to whatever he was pointing at in a commanding voice. A green blob with a green aura, red eyes, and fangs similar to Vlad Plasmius himself walked from the shadows. "Why don't you go greet our guests, Bertrand?" Plasmius asked, but it sounded like more of a command. Bertrand morphed himself from a green blob to what would be considered a stereotypical butler that would be seen in a mystery murder movie. Bertrand smiled menacingly and flew to the ceiling, phasing just before he hit it. Vlad also flew to the ceiling and went intangible, but further behind so it wouldn't seem like he had done what he had just did. Two black rings formed around his waist, transforming Vlad Plasmius, also known as the Wisconsin Ghost in Vlad Masters, multi-billionaire and mayor of Amity Park.

No P.O.V.

The second Robin rang the doorbell, a typical butler answer the door, holding a tray in his left hand. "Towels?" he offered. Everyone but Robin and Raven accepted them. Raven wasn't the type of person to use a towel unless she had come out of the shower or, if she ever went to the beach or pool, dry herself off then. Robin was still a little skeptical about being offered towels by some stranger, regardless if it was the butler for the respectable Vlad Masters. His instincts overpowered most manners. It was what a superhero tended to do. Vlad appeared from the shadows walking behind his butler, a pleasant smile on his face. "Hello," he said politely. "I'm assuming most of you know who I am, but, for anyone who is unsure, I am Vlad Masters. Bertrand, could you go and get their bags?" Bertrand, who looked reluctant, set the tray on a little table behind the doorway and walked out to get them. Cyborg unlocked the trunk so he could get them without busting up his car. "Why don't you come inside?" Vlad offered." I bet you've had a long ride." Everyone walked into his house. Vlad made sure no one heard, and a seemingly invisible earpiece appeared on Vlad's ear. He whispered, "Tell Slade they're here."

**Cliffhanger! Dun, Dun, Duuuuun. See, I promised it was longer, didn't I? Thank you for the support on the first chapter and my other series, it means the world to me. Flamers, you know the drill. Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating this again, which I am sorry about taking so long, this chapter wasn't my favorite to write, and I got side tracked. I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, and this is a filler chapter, so not a lot of fighting, but I promise, the next chapter contains a fight scene, which I am excited for! **

Chapter 3: Planning Ahead

The Teen Titans and Vlad Masters were comfortably seated in a lounging room with very posh and expensive furniture, each person sitting in their own chair made of fine velvet and consistent of feather pillows. The fireplace was crackling loudly, warming up the room pleasantly as the sun set, ceasing to warm up the house any further.

Four out of the five Titans were comfortably looking at the scenery. Raven, on the other hand, was skeptically observing Vlad, as if there was something wrong with him. She had been acting strange since the two had met, as if he had a secret of some sort. Robin made a mental note to remember to ask her about her discomfort around the man. In the mean time, though the entire team faced Vlad, waiting for him to say something.

"Now, I thank you all for coming to Amity Park to help me with Danny Phantom," Vlad started. "It truly is an honor to have such a remarkable team that was probably very busy with their own town come and help us."

"Anything in the name of justice," Robin replied.

"Now, I hope you've read up on Danny Phantom, but if there are any issues, you can just ask me any question," Vlad said calmly and professionally.

"We have," Robin said, "but there were some mixed signals with where we got the information. Could you explain how Phantom acts?"

"Certainly; Danny Phantom is a very sneaky ghost, who has done many terrible things. He has cost the town millions worth in damage while fighting ghosts, proclaiming 'he's helping' which is utter nonsense. The ghost has also attacked the previous mayor, stolen from many stores as the leader of a gang of ghosts. There are many more things, but those are the basics."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at claims, very shocked at the capabilities of one ghost.

"So," Robin said, trying to ward off the long pause. "How do you want us to take him down?"

"Well," Vlad stated, "I've scheduled some lessons with the Fenton family as well as training. They are very informed at what they do. It won't be hard to find the house; they have a giant sign that says 'Fenton works' on it."

He made a displeased look, and nearly spit out the last part, making it very clear he had an issue with the family, which confused Robin.

"Do you have communicators?" the mayor suddenly asked.

Cyborg instantly perked up, looking ready to brag and gloat about the communicators, which could take a while.

"We sure do!" he exclaimed loudly. "They're designed by yours truly, capable of functioning under water, a million miles away, even in another dimension. Only way to shut them down is-"

"That's enough, Cyborg," Robin interrupted.

The last thing Robin wanted was to expose the only way to shut down the communicators and lie to the mayor's face. The boy wonder still didn't fully trust Masters, even if he did seem genuine enough.

"So," Robin said, trying to escape an awkward silence, "Mr. Masters, what did you want us to do, exactly?"

"Oh please," the man in question said, "just call me Vlad. I actually have separate missions for each one of you, which was why I asked about the communicators."

"Starfire," Vlad said, turning into her direction.

She looked up with a rather serious face, like she was ready to take on anything, despite the consequences, with full honor. The pride was shining in her eyes.

"How long can you fly?" the mayor asked.

She thought for a moment, and answered with as much seriousness as Raven portrayed every day. "The people of Tamarath can fly for days in very harsh conditions. Some have even been known to fly for a week on an empty stomach, but it is not advised."

Vlad nodded, processing the information.

"Perfect," he replied. "I need you look out for Danny Phantom via the air. He seems to like flying."

"I shall," she assured him.

Robin knew Starfire liked flying a lot, so she wouldn't have any issues with the mission at hand. It was rather fortunate.

"Beastboy," Vlad said, turning towards the changeling. "Could you by any chance go with Starfire?"

Beastboy looked disappointed, but assured the man that he could.

"You can also go to a vegetarian restaurant and eat there when hungry," Vlad said, causing the boy to perk up.

He handed the green boy a credit card, which caused the boy to smile brightly. Robin looked curiously at Vlad, wondering how the man knew Beastboy was a vegetarian. As far as the team knew, they had never given out information very personal, so how he knew was beyond the leader's mind. _Vlad must've done some very thorough research _Robin thought somewhat uncomfortably

"Cyborg and Raven," Vlad said, turning to the duo, "I would appreciate it you could go to the town library to further some information on the ghost. His powers, perhaps; it would be very useful for your entire team when fighting him to know what you are up against. There is nothing worse than an unprepared team."

They both nodded, not saying anything. Raven still had a look of disdain on her face towards the mayor, which was really starting to bother Robin. As long as she didn't attack him, she was probably safe, though, so he could overlook it.

"Oh, and Raven," Vlad said as if suddenly remembering something. "You will most likely meet the ghost boy tonight. He does show up constantly. It would be useful if you could remember his ectoplasmic signature, if possible, and meditate for him at some point of the day. You would be able to capture him with a device the Fenton's would give you, and sneak attacks have worked on him before, according to hunters I have talked to."

"You must've done an unhealthy amount of research to know that I could do that," Raven replied, still glaring at the man.

"I just wanted to find a team that could handle another teenager in battle, dead or alive, and the Teen Titans seemed the most capable at doing so," was Vlad's only reply.

All the information Vlad knew about the team was starting to worry Robin. Whoever he had gone to for the information had been a little _too _thorough for the leader's taste.

"Now Robin," Vlad said, looking at him very seriously, "I need you to do something rather different. You are to go undercover to 'Casper High School'. Danny Phantom has been seen attacking the vice principal, Mr. Lancer before, and is there every day. It is wise for you to go undercover, because if you went as yourself, you would probably be mobbed by the teens that go to the school."

Vlad quietly chuckled, as if remembering a joke or an amusing memory.

"Your disguise will be in your room," Vlad assured the boy. "Oh, and do come up with a fake name. Might I suggest Hank?"

"Sounds good to me," Robin replied.

Robin had never been to a regular public school; instead he had just been trained by Bruce Wayne, who was better known as Batman to the people of Gotham City. He supposed pretending to have a regular life wasn't too terrible.

"Now, all of you must do this, no matter what you're doing at the time. If Danny Phantom shows up, you are all to report to the given locating. And do tell one another. The ghost can be very clever at times, and has done well in the past, unfortunately," Vlad said.

The mayor looked as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, or was remembering something unpleasant, pursing his lips and looking towards to ground. No one pried at him for what the problem was.

"Also, once the high school gets out, you are all to report to 'Fenton works' for immediate training."

Everyone nodded in agreement, clear about the orders.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, causing the house to blink red. The Titans looked at Vlad Masters for an answer, which he supplied.

"It's a ghost alarm. Most likely Danny Phantom; I suggest you go check it out."

Everyone nodded, and Robin shouted their signature battle cry.

"Titans, go!"

They all ran out the door, looking very determined to find the threat.

Vlad watched them go, and started laughing menacingly.

"Yes, run right along as you should be; one domino falling into the next in sequence."

**Chapter 3-done! Jeeze, I am using semicolons a lot. Hope they aren't bothering anyone. Rate and reply, please! I want to get better, so corrections are amazing. Hope you enjoyed! Flamers, you should know the drill. **


End file.
